Talk:Tenten
Tenten destroys the mask on the latest chapter of naruto manga, It doesn't even show that it was attacked by asuma's jutsu, it was actually attacked by tenten's banana palm using some kind of wind technique. If you have a look at the chapter again, it was tenten who was waving the fan. (Anyway I knew it was some kind of wind because it says "Whhoooossshh.." at the bottom of the picGerronix13 (talk) 16:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Be that as it may, she said "Nice, he took out the lightning monster." Unless the translators at MangaStream are incredibly incompetent, then there is no way that she took it out. She may have started to counter the attack, but the general consensus is that the mask was taken out by Asuma's wind technique. Looking over the scene again, it's clear to me that she swung the fan, but the way that the lightning between her and the mask remains undisturbed makes it clear that she did not actually attack it. The wind that hits the mask comes from a different direction.Ryne 91 (talk) 17:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea! You were actually right. I didn't notice where the wind is coming from. The other thing that counfuses me is the thunder monster is attacking tenten right..., so it was coming from tenten's direction, the wind is came from in front of the monster (not at the side) meaning it was beside tenten. So how did it hit the thunder monster but not hitting tenten?? Asuma wont really destroy it because he's being controlled by kabuto. He might hit Tenten instead though, the thing is he didn't. Tenten also said that the banana palm fan was pretty sweet and cool so its kinda sayin that she saw the effects of it and how good is it and how useful is it in a battle. It would be good if you can answer my queries. (oh and also I've seen on tenten's page that she picked it up on the water. where does it say that?Gerronix13 (talk) 18:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe that she's standing on the water, which is why they put that she found it in the water. ::Anyways, Asuma accidentally hit the lightning mask with the attack when Ino knocked Choji out of the way. It came at the mask at an angle, and Tenten was not in the way of it. Also, Tenten has been shown to admiring weapons simply based on looks before. She probably just thinks it looks cool.Ryne 91 (talk) 18:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) wow! you answerd all my questions very clearly, one more thing I was thinking about was she swung the fan, (and you also said that as well) so what came out of the fan??? Nothing?Gerronix13 (talk) 18:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I don't think Tenten swung the fan. There are two ways to look at the ch 533 page 3 image,http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v56/c533/3.html , one way is to see TenTen swinging the fan with no effect and the other option is she was just holding it and Asuma's attack (swirling wind) made it look like she swung the fan. I have a feeling it is the latter of the two options. --Alastar 89 (talk) 20:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Jeez man..look at the panel.... Look at the right side of Asuma's technique; the wind's curving, the left side's doing the same. It's simple. I don't see why Kishimoto would have Tenten wielding such an almighty weapon and cover up her win with Asuma's technique. When she swing the thing we'll know. --Cerez™☺ 20:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Look at wind that Asuma's Tech is making compared to the wind that is shown destroying the mask. They look nothing alike as while Asuma's tech has short lines disconnected to each other the tech hitting Kakuzu's mask is solid lines of wind. Also consider the fact that the battlefield they're on is fairly large and we don't see Tenten or the mask in the background of any of the panels leading up to it. (talk) 18:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) setting off traps in the trap master arc tenten was the first one to set of the trap in the academy and she was braised by lee. then, the rest of them spilt into two man team and set the traps off. so, i think she was the one that find out how the trap works and tell them how to set it off. :Yeah this is kinda her forte, you know weapons and stuff.--Cerez™☺ 06:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) more pictures we should added more pictures in tenten's page there's only 7 pictures in her page if you look in ino, hinata and sakura you will see 13, 14 and 22 pictures. so, we should added her using the twin rising dragons, twin rising dragons control, kibaku kunai, saving herself and lee from guren team, binding the beast in the movie, her face before binding the beast, defeating the beast, defeating her copy, helping naruto and shion by stopping the stone soldiers, her fire attacks and her other outfit. :Other articles are long enough to warrant that many images. Tenten's is not. ''~SnapperT '' 01:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There isn't much else to add either way...maybe 1 more image but ese es todo--Cerez™☺ 02:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::i didn't mean to added them all. just two of them like the protective iron wall and her twin rising dragons control. ::::added one more picture please. :::::The amount i took the risk of adding is enough without squashing her article.--Cerez™☺ 11:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) like to spin things i noticed that tenten like to spin things in her hand if you look in naruto ep 162, 155, naruto shippuden ep 108 and 105 she's seen spinning her scrolls before using them. in naruto shippuden ep 21 omake she was spinning the Microphone. should we added it to her personality. Sounds interesting. Go ahead, if someone disagrees we can just remove it. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 00:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) you do it, i may do a mess out there. I wouldn't say she likes spinning stuff. Spinning causes centrifugal forces, which helps her throw her weapons. Omnibender - Talk - 03:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC :what would "helps her throw her weapons" do with the Microphone. i will added it. ::When did she do that? Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Quotes can we added her talk about the bashosen as a Quote ?!. :No. It shows nothing about her personality, it's not character defining. Omnibender - Talk - 03:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::it shows her love of weapon like this quotes "Amazing... The brilliance of the blade... the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!". :::And the quote you just mentioned already fulfils that role. And sign your posts, I already told you how to do it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) favourite phrase her favourite phrase is in english version only. while everyone else have english and japanese versions. can someone added the japanese version. :i didn't ask to change her phrase i just ask to translate it. ::Uhm...Exactly that was done--Cerez™☺ 04:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Anon, sign your posts when you add then, just put in four tildes. Omnibender - Talk - 04:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) her old phrase was "never miss my target". :That's how someone else translated it. This is the literal translation. Omnibender - Talk - 04:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in the fourth shinobi world war her appearance have have some changes. first she didn't use her gaint scroll and she doesn't wear gloves. :added. Friend just so you know you can also add these trivial things yourself.--Cerez365™☺ 05:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Tenten's hair, black or brown? Sometimes, I kept wondering weather her hair is black or brown in color. If she really resemble Asian-look, or more detail, Chinese-look, shouldn't her hair be in black color? :It's brown. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) more weapons we should added more weapon because there's a lot of weapons that have been used by tenten isn't listed. like in the curry of life arc she used the three sectional staff, in shippuden ep 192 she used a iron sphere with a chain, in the trap master arc she used a bow and arrows and a kama is seen in the groud in her fight with temari.